1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the production of bishomo-.gamma.-linolenic acid and eicosapentaenoic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that bishomo-.gamma.-linolenic acid and eicosapentaenoic acid are present in and can be extracted from fish oils and seaweeds or algae. However, the production process is disadvantageous in that the content of such acids in fish oils is very low, insufficient purification of the products leads to products having a fish-oil odor, and culturing of the algae is difficult. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a process for the production of bishomo-.gamma.-linolenic acid and eicosapentaenoic acid whereby such acids can be easily and industrially produced at a low cost.
In this connection, a process for the production of bishomo-.gamma.-linolenic acid using microorganisms, and a process for the production of eicosapentaenoic acid using a microorganism belonging to the genus Mortierella, have not been hitherto considered.
These processes, however, have the disadvantages of a low yield, long term fermentation, and a complicated production process.